yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirapo
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo evolves into Miradox when fused with Espy. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo is one of the Yo-Kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearance Mirapo resembles a mirror with a dark purple frame with skinny arms and diminutive legs. It has a set of circular eyes and an oval mouth with a slim tongue protruding from it. The space reflected by the mirror is black. Personality Mirapo are somewhat lazy, as they are seen sleeping when first confronted. However, when awake, they are polite and very obedient when asked to be warped to a place. In the InaUsa's Mysterious Detective Agency series, Mirapo is shown to be a bit meek, never raising his voice at others and having trouble speaking for himself. However, he takes his pride as a mirror very seriously, causing him to snap at Inaho when she suggested glass doors as a replacement for his stolen mirror part. Relationships Abilities and Powers By going through this Yo-Kai's mirror, it can transport you to any place you want, including the Yo-kai World. In the first game, Mirapo can be used as a teleportation system all around Springdale, but one must first find a Mirapo in the overworld and "wake" them up first in order to access that area. Warp Locations Yo-kai Watch Uptown Springdale * Player's House - 2F * Everymart Uptown * Springdale Elementary - 1F South * Lambert Post Office * Piggleston Bank * Jungle Hunter Blossom Heights * Timers & More * Everymart Blossom Heights * Shoten Temple * Old Mansion - Main House * Infinite Inferno - 1st Circle Shopper's Row * Everymart Shopper's Row * Whatta Find (accessible only at night) * Tranquility Apartments * Nocturne Hospital - 1F Downtown Springdale * Everymart Downtown * Springdale Central Station * Rolling Waves Park * Construction Site - 1F (accessible only at night) Breezy Hills * Everymart Breezy Hills * Gourd Pond Museum - 1F * Gourd Pond Park Mount Wildwood * Mount Wildwood Shrine * Abandoned Tunnel West Yo-kai Watch 2 Uptown Springdale * Player's House - 2F * Everymart Uptown * Lambert Post Office * Piggleston Bank * Springdale Elementary Mount Wildwood * Mount Wildwood Shrine * Mount Wildwood Summit Blossom Heights * Wayferer Manor * Timers & More * Everymart Blossom Heights * Shoten Temple * Infinite Inferno - 1st Circle Downtown Springdale * Everymart Downtown * Springdale Sports Club (once built) * Springdale Central Station Shopper's Row * Near Flower Road * Everymart Shopper's Row Breezy Hills * Breezy Hills * Everymart Breezy Hills * Gourd Pond Museum Storeroom Excellent Tower * Excellent Tower Nagisaki * Nagisaki Station * Nagisaki Fishing Port Harrisville * Soul Temple * Grandma's House * Front Rock * Harrisville Station Geragera Abyss Resort (Shinuchi only) * Gerageraland Entrance * Paradise Spa Entrance * Kimoda Rice Entrance Yo-kai Watch 3 USA - South Mond Area * USA House - 2F * Pigeon Post Office * Almond Bank * South Mond Area Elementary School * Police Station USA - North Pista Area * Dream Roulette Gacha * City Hall * Portside * Extradimensional Forest USA - East Cashew Area * Broccoli Church * SASURAI Manor * Near Bob's Watchmakers USA - Other * Secret Base Forest * Mack Runner Cave * Damien Farm * Hazel Tyne Mansion * Port Nolan * Walnur Village * Daruma Tower Japon - Uptown Springdale * Adams House - 2F * Springdale Elementary School * Everymart Uptown * Piggleston Bank * Lambert Post Office Japon - Mount Wildwood * Mount Wildwood Shrine * Mount Wildwood Summit Japon - Blossom Heights * Near Choshi Hall * Everymart Blossom Heights * Shoten Temple * Wayfarer Manor Japon - Downtown Springdale * Fortune Hospital * Everymart Downtown * Springdale Sports Club - 1F * Springdale Central Station Japon - Shopper's Row * Near Flower Road * Tranquility Apartments * Everymart Shopper's Row Japon - Breezy Hills * Ebisu Stand * Everymart Breezy Hills * Gourd Pond Museum * House (Inaho) Japon - Other * Excellent Tower * Everymart Aobahara * Detective Agency * Tazo Station Yo-kai World * Yopple Inc. Entrance Garden * New Demon City * Gogogo God Tower Lobby * New Continent Busters Camp Pocket Mirapo In the post-game of Yo-kai Watch 3, a Request can be completed that grants the player the Pocket Mirapo, an item that allows Mirapo to be used at any time by pressing left on the D-Pad. Pocket Mirapo can be used anywhere except inside dungeons. Stats | tribe = Mysterious | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Fusion How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Mirapo is automatically befriended during the story chapter "Eddie's Search" after the defeat of Phantasmurai. Mirapo also appears in trees in Breezy Hills during the day. History In the anime, Mirapo first appeared in EP016. He was first summoned in EP027. Trivia * Mirapo's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are Miraport, Maria, Reflecta, and Nowyou. Origin Mirapo is based on the ungaikyō, ''a ''tsukumogami (common item youkai) born from a polished bronze mirror. It only comes to life when its owner is asleep, and for that reason it's dangerous to leave it facing the bed. Name Origin *Mirapo is a combination of a corruption of mirror and po''rtal. *"Telespejo" is a Portmanteau of ''Teletransporte ''(Teleport) and ''Espejo ''(Mirror). In other languages * Japanese: うんがい鏡 ''Ungaikyō * Korean: 운외경 Unoegyeong * Spanish: Telespejo * Portuguese (Brazil): Espelho Mágico * German: Portalex * Italian: Traspec * French: Télémir Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Male Characters